Not All Dogs Go to Heaven
Not All Dogs Go to Heaven is the seventeenth episode of season five of Family Guy. It is the one hundred and fifth episode, overall. Synopsis Meg is forced to watch the religion channel, while she's home sick with the mumps. Meanwhile, Stewie kidnaps the cast of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Patrick Stewart *Michael Dorn *Cheryl Gates McFadden *LeVar Burton *Brent Spiner *Marina Sirtis *Jonathan Frakes *Wil Wheaton *Denise Crosby Minor Roles *Carl *Elmer Hartman *Glenn Quagmire *Cleveland Brown *God *Jillian Russel-Wilcox *Tom Tucker *Diane Simmons *Mayor Adam West *Horace *Jesus Christ *Kirk Cameron *Calvin *Hobbes *Britney Spears *Rob Lowe *Adam West Trivia *It is revealed that Brian is an Atheist. **However, he previously believed in Christianity in "If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin'". *The cool Cool Whip gag is used again, but this time, Stewie does this with the name of the actor, Wil Wheaton. **Patrick Stewart is annoyed when Stewie pronounces "Wil Wheaton," "Whil Wheaton." However, in Star Trek: The Next Generation, Patrick Stewart's character commonly pronounces words "hw" instead of "wh". **Stewie pronounces the word "Ruined" normally, but in "Love, Blactually", he pronounces this weird also, pronouncing it as "Roo-eend". *While at the McDonald's drive-thru, Michael Dorn asks for a McDLT, which was discontinued in 1990. He also asks whether McDonald's has beer. Beer is sold at McDonald's only in some European countries. *In the bowling alley, Wil Wheaton is operating a crane machine in the background. He is pulling up the same brand of toy as Rupert. *Meg also becomes an Atheist at the end of this episode. However, she is back to being a Christian again, in all subsequent episodes. *Adam West plays both Mayor Adam West, in cartoon form, and himself in a live action piece with Rob Lowe. Cultural References *The title of the episode is a parody to the animated film All Dogs go to Heaven. *The clip of God flying on a rocket sled is a reference to the 1980 Flash Gordon movie. Music is Queen's theme for same. *The bottle of Jägermeister says "What are you waiting for? Drink me! Do it!" and "Get to da choppah!" The quotes reference Dutch who was played by Arnold Schwarzenegger from the film Predator. *Wil Wheaton and Patrick Stewart's exchange at the McDonald's drive-thru is a direct quote from the movie Caddyshack. *Britney Spears is cursed by a Gypsy to become "thicker". This is a reference to the Stephen King book Thinner. *The bedroom of Rob Lowe and Adam West is modeled after the bedroom of Bert & Ernie on Sesame Street. *The camera pan-out scene is reminiscent to the film Men in Black. *The end where they wake up at the bedroom is a reference to Newhart. Dr. Robert Hartley wakes up & tells his wife about the dream he had, of living in an inn in Vermont. *Denise Crosby's quick death in this episode is a subtle gag referencing her character's sudden, pointless death toward the end of the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Skin of Evil". *Stewie takes a picture of Meg with his cell phone and sends it to Calvin from the Calvin and Hobbes comics. *One of the books the dogmatic Christians throw into the fire is Charles Darwin's Of the Origin of Species, a book which has suffered a lot of controversy over the fact that it introduced the theory of Evolution. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Meg Episodes Category:Brian Episodes Category:Stewie Episodes Category:Religion Episodes